robocopfandomcom-20200214-history
NI-408
The NI-408, also known as the TSR-66, was a pistol manufactured by the OmniCorp Weapons Division. The N1-408 was notably used by the Joshua Duncan and Alex Murphy versions of the RoboCop/Remake as their primary sidearm. If RoboCop sensed he needed a weapon, or was threatened, his system would make his N1-408 available by deploying it from his right leg. The NI-408 used by Joshua Duncan seemed to be modified to use conventional rounds, as his NI-408 drew blood. Overview Trigger The Hyper-touch trigger restricts and releases per the intentionality level applied by the triggerman. Finger “scales” measure and confirm ID prior to unlocking the charge. Ambidextrous safety levers come standard. Charge The Neuromuscular-Incapacitator (NI) is guaranteed to deliver a sustained damped oscillation “blunt” pulse with a 12-microsecond delay, 140-170 microcoulomb range, serving a peak loaded voltage of 9,500-12,000 V. Handle The NI-408’s “Stun Suppressor” grip guards against reverse-shock while neutralizing the kick that accompanies most neuromuscular-incapacitating devices. Built-in horizontal stabilizers increase accuracy by 27.5%. Cartridge The adjustable drive-stun Smart cartridge delivers an electrical charge that penetrates up to 3 inches of protective combat clothing. “Attack Mode” will read and ramp until neutralizing the target’s bio-functions. Specs Bio-Specs Responsiveness *Hyper-touch trigger measures intent *Industry minimum accidental stun % Recognition *Finger “scales” confirm owner ID *“Feather-touch” adjustable charges Impact *Winner of “Neighborhood Friend” award *Non-lethal means community trust Reach *Neutralizing inner-city gangs and terrorist cells *Cornerstone of “Safety Zone” initiative Tech Specs Size *6 inch (15.2 cm) height *7.5 inch (19.05 cm) length Weight *21.7 oz. (615.19 g.) *With cartridge: 23.3 oz. (660.54 g.) Range *35 to 50 feet *10.7 to 15.2 meters Accuracy *3-inch shock radius *9-inch burn radius Material *Carbon-tensile barrel *Nitrogen propulsion Smart-cartridge Behind the scenes According to IMFDb, the prop used was a Beretta (like the Auto 9 from the original) with a custom shell that was created using a 3D printer. Production designer Martin Whist, art director Dave Scott and Vitaly Bulgarov, who is a huge RoboCop fan, worked on the NI-408 design. Vitaly had a chance to work on both early versions and the final designs of the NI-408. Trivia *The way the NI-408 extends from RoboCop's leg is a clear reference to how the Auto-9 extended from the original RoboCop's leg. *The NI-408 replaced the Auto 9 as RoboCop's main sidearm in the 2014 film RoboCop. *The teaser poster for the 2014 remake shows RoboCop holding what appears to be a pistol. Strangely, the weapon does not appear to be the NI-408 or RoboCop's M2 Battle Rifle. Appearances *''RoboCop: Beta'' *''RoboCop: Memento Mori'' *''RoboCop: To Live and Die in Detroit'' *''RoboCop: Hominem Ex Machina'' *''RoboCop'' (2014) *''RoboCop'' (2014 video game) See also *Auto-9 *M2 Battle Rifle Gallery NI-408-Charge.png|NI-408 Charge NI-408-Ad.png NI-408-Learn-More.png NI-408-Icon.png RC2014_2.jpeg|RoboCop armed with his NI-408 in a publicity still RC14Pistol.jpg|RoboCop armed with his NI-408 in a behind the scenes photo NI-408-Size.png Ss-robocop-029.jpg JK-RoboCop - Beta-020.png|Duncan's NI-408 in RoboCop: Beta. External links *Art of Vitaly Bulgarov *OmniCorp, the OmniCorp website's page on the NI-408. Category:Weapons Category:OmniCorp products